Danmachi: La campana del tiempo
by Vermuller
Summary: Hestia, después de haber conseguido su sueño de formar su propia familia, llega a mundo extraño tras un pequeño incidente ¿podrá descubrir la forma de regresar a su casa?
1. Prólogo

Año XX mes XX Día XX

Cuentan las leyendas de que desde la instalación de un sistema de visión solida surgió un misterioso poder que altera la realidad. Solo unos pocos elegidos son capaces de sobrevivir en este mundo doble realidad. El torneo donde el ganador obtendrá una recompensa inimaginable ha empezado.

Era un día festivo.

El apartamento estaba en la más absoluta calma. En su habitación, tumbado en su cama con sus grandes auriculares cubriendo sus orejas se hallaba un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos mostraba una expresión de frustración y enfado extremo mientras jugaba a un juego en su Coil.

Un Coil es algo parecido a un teléfono móvil, pero es mucho más conveniente que uno ya que además de hacer llamadas o mandar mensajes, puedes también comprar con él ya sea online o en la vida real. Es también tu identificación y sobre todo puedes ver en él canales de televisión o escuchar la radio. Todo ello con esta pequeña máquina en forma de pulsera.

"Mierda, otra vez he perdido. Diez partidas y solo he ganado tres…"

Su quejido de frustración hizo que se apagase la imagen holográfica mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro.

Una brisa fresca entró por la ventana abierta trayendo consigo una sensación tranquilizante y adormecedora.

Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco. Sus dedos aumentaron el volumen del trance metal que sus cascos emitían. Su consciencia empezaba a perderse en ese océano de riffs y redobles acompañados por los efectos del sintetizador de sonidos que levantaban una atmosfera futurística en torno a los instrumentos.

Todo iba bien, hasta que su Coil empezó a vibrar. Estirando la mano, mientras doblaba el codo, acercó el dispositivo hacia su cara. Una pantalla holográfica apareció mostrando la carpeta de mensajes. En ella aparecía un mensaje bajo el título de Techno Dream

Sentándose en la cama leyó el mensaje, a cada palabra su frente se ceñía y al terminar su expresión delataba el deseo de arrancarse su Coil y arrojarlo por la ventana.

"Ni siquiera me dejas descansar" Refunfuño levantándose de la cama y estirando su cuerpo.

Momentos después salió de aquél complejo de apartamentos.

En aquella ciudad, andar era la forma más rápida de llegar a un destino. El transporte público de los barrios bajos era completamente ineficiente. Los autobuses casi siempre se retrasaban y las investigaciones policiales cortaban las calles deteniendo el tráfico por horas. El metro o el tranvía no era una opción demasiado recomendable ya que sus líneas se alejaban del centro y había que tomar una ruta más larga para volver de la estación al centro del barrio bajo.

En el barrio alto, la cosa era similar, salvo por el detalle que mucha gente poseía su propio coche, además de la abundancia de taxis.

El chico llegó a una pequeña tienda que poseía un luminoso cartel Techno Dream

Techno Dream es una tienda de tecnología, en ella podías comprar de desde juegos, hasta música y componentes para diversos tipos de ordenadores.

Al abrirse la puerta, la campana retro alertó a todos de la llegada del chico.

La persona que había detrás del mostrador, al verle inmediatamente apagó su Coil y dirigió su mirada acompañada con una sonrisa.

"Ah, Cranel. Te estaba esperando"

La voz pertenecía al jefe de la tienda, un hombre de aspecto elegante con un aura misteriosa.

"Buenos días" Saludó el albino educadamente. En su interior sabía que aquella llamada no era una invitación para tomar el té.

EL jefe miró al chico con cara de preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurre Cranel? No tienes buena cara"

"No, no pasa nada" Dijo Cranel forzando una sonrisa con su máximo esfuerzo "Solo que después de perder 20 partidas seguidas, no me siento realmente feliz. Y menos sabiendo de antemano que mi buen jefe me obliga a trabajar en un día supuestamente festivo" Obviamente no dijo nada de esto.

"Entonces perfecto" Abandonó su asiento detrás de la mesa de recepción y se dirigió hacia una puerta en la cual había un cartel clavado [Solo personal autorizado] Minutos después salió de ella con una bolsa bastante grande "Hay un paquete que un cliente pidió por entrega urgente, entiendes verdad, por eso mismo tienes que ir a esta dirección. Este pequeñín te guiará"

Entregó al chico la bolsa junto con un pequeño cuervo que en realidad era un robot de clase dron.

"Entiendo, trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible"

"Me parece estupendo. Ah una cosa más, el pequeñín se autodestruirá una vez llegado al destino, no te quedes cerca de él"

Cranel asintió y salió de la tienda. Nada más abrir la puerta, el sistema operativo del cuervo se activó y el dron bateó las alas alzando un vuelo bajo y lento en una dirección seguido por el chico. Su trabajo es sencillo, repartir mercancía a los clientes. No se permiten preguntas ni se puede ojear el material, la dirección es toda la información necesaria.

Tras llegar a una calle el dron aterrizó sobre una farola y estalló destruyendo la parte superior de la farola. Cranel observó el lugar buscando al supuesto cliente que pidió la mercancía, sin embargo nadie apareció.

El chico espero un buen rato, ya empezaba a llegar la tarde, todo cobraba un color naranja dorado a la vez que se estaba volviendo un lugar oscuro. Abrió un mapa holográfico para comprobar si en verdad estaba en el lugar correcto. La idea de que el sistema GPS del dron tuviese un bug que distorsionase la dirección estaba cobrando fuerza, lástima que no podía comprobarlo gracias a la genial idea de su jefe de autodestruir sus drones para no dejar evidencia. Era obvio que esa entrega se salía de los límites de lo que la sociedad y especialmente la policía consideraban legal, pero aun así era una entrega y debía realizarla. También otra idea se le cruzó por la mente ¿por qué no llamaba a su jefe para que le diese la dirección exacta? Pero enseguida recordó lo de la línea de la legalidad y se le pasó.

En ese momento, sin explicación alguna, el mapa holográfico desapareció. Un sentimiento de advertencia surgió en el interior de Cranel. Ese sentimiento era el mismo que le advertía que algo específicamente malo iba a ocurrir.

Captó con su mirada como el espacio estaba siendo alterado, aunque una persona normal no se habría dado cuenta de ello ya que la alteración no deformaban el entorno, ni tampoco lo remplazaba, simplemente se sobreponía creando una ilusión combinada con la realidad. Era el inicio del proceso de batalla del sistema holográfico de realidad solida.

"Una batalla ahora ¿eh? Me pregunto quién será mi oponente" Murmuró el peliblanco desinteresadamente.

A lo lejos, una figura de un hombre fornido y prominente apareció caminando en su dirección. Su mirada fija y penetrante acompañada de una gran sonrisa aclararon las cosas a Cranel antes incluso de que iniciase la conversación.

"Esto, disculpe ¿acaso fue usted el que hizo un encargo a la tienda Techno Dream" Preguntó el chico intentando parecer lo más educado posible.

"Maravilloso" Contestó el hombre conforme a cada paso que daba desplegando sus brazos "Eres mucho más lindo en persona de lo que imaginaba. Estoy reuniendo hombres lindos para mi harem (Equipo) ¿quieres unirte?"

"Me niego" Respondió Cranel inmediatamente.

Su respuesta fría y seca, lejos de desagradar a aquella persona, más bien pareció complacerle.

"Oh, mi corazón sufre con tus duras palabras" Expresó falsamente dolido "Pero esto solo me hace querer poseerte con toda mi alma" Dijo formando una extraña y siniestra sonrisa que desconcertó al peliblanco.

Encima de Cranel apareció un asaltante. Descendiendo e una frenética velocidad desenvainó una espada corta con la cual partió en dos al chico en un corte limpio y poderoso, tanto que incluso llegó a cortar el suelo sin haberlo tocado siquiera. Pero para sorpresa suya, el cuerpo que supuestamente atravesó con su arma, se desvaneció en el aire. Era una imagen residual.

Tres esferas de luz impactaron contra el asaltante, pillándole con la guardia baja en el momento en que se dio cuenta del engaño. Las esferas transparentes estallaron como si fuesen fuegos artificiales causándole un gran daño al asaltante, dejándole inconsciente.

Aquel hombre quedó sorprendido, su cara le delataba con aquella expresión de incredulidad al ver su emboscada fracasar. Con su mirada buscó a Cranel, quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia entre el hombre fornido y el asaltante.

"¿Qué ocurre, de verdad esperabas que caería en tu trampa? Si activas el modo BR (Battle Royale) daré por sentado que no me enfrentaré a un solo objetivo" Explicó el chico con indiferencia mientras sus entrecerrados ojos carmesí brillaban con fulgor por las luces del ocaso.

"Eso lo que acaba de lazar era poder de aura" Pensó mientras recuperaba su compostura "Te he subestimado, chico" Dijo con un tono serio. Había dejado ese extraño comportamiento suyo tan pronto como vio a su mejor asesino caer. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro crujiendo su cuello mientras tensaba sus músculos, los cuales empezaban a resaltarse obligando a la ropa a adaptar su forma "Los hombres que se me resisten son los más deseados ¡Te haré mío!"

Tas adoptar una pose digna de un atleta, recortó distancias a una gran velocidad. Alzó su puño cerrado dispuesto a golpear con él a Cranel. Los fragmentos de la pared de ladrillo salieron volando por el choque de la fuerza del hombre. Había fallado en alcanzar a su objetivo y daño una pared que era el siguiente objetivo, cuando el primero dio un salto para esquivar el ataque.

En medio del aire, Cranel pudo divisar por el rabillo de ojo a otras dos personas que avanzaban en su dirección justo detrás de aquél hombre, eran sus esbirros al igual que el asaltante que permanecía allí inconsciente.

Desplegando su aura transparente, concentrándola alrededor de sus manos mientras les daba forma con la mente, un par de dardos puntiagudos semejantes a cuchillos se crearon. El chico las lanzó con precisión atravesando la capa de cuero de los zapatos junto con la piel y carne de los dos esbirros, frenando su avance con eficacia. Aun lejos de terminar, las hojas estaban conectadas al aura como finos cables de metal, los cuales Cranel jaló al pasar por encima de una tubería. Como si fuesen parte de una polea, los esbirros quedaron colgados y el chico aprovechó la resistencia de los cables de aura a modo de liana para cambiar la dirección de su aterrizaje, justo sobre la cara del hombre musculoso. Sin embargo, los reflejos de aquel hombre lo llevaron a bloquear su patada entrecruzando los brazos por delante de su cabeza y así absorber el impacto.

Haciendo gala de una increíble habilidad de resistencia y fuerza, repelió el contrataque del peliblanco.

"Nada mal, chico"

Cranel disolvió su aura y los subordinados que colgaban sobre sus cabezas inconscientes cayeron al suelo. Luego volvió su cabeza hacia el líder del equipo.

"Arruinaste mi día libre con esa broma tuya, al menos espero que seas fuerte" Dijo el chico mostrando un poco de interés.

"Que coincidencia, precisamente ahora iba a ir con todo"

El hombre fornido apretó sus músculos, los cuales resaltaron sobre la ropa al punto de llevarla al límite. Su tamaño se incrementó un poco. Esa pequeña transformación llamó un poco la atención del chico.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana aumentada apareció encima del chico. Su puño cerrado apenas le alcanzó cuando un cráter se abrió en su trayectoria. Como si se hubiese teletransportado, Cranel esquivó su ataque.

"Wow, un golpe de vacío" Expresó mirando el cráter que se encontraba entre él y su atacante.

El hombre volvió a abalanzarse contra el peliblanco lanzando una oleada de ataques, los cuales abrían hoyos en el pavimento y en el asfalto cada vez que el chico esquivaba. Sin embargo no mostraba signos de iniciar un contrataque, algo que mantenía intranquilo al hombre. En su interior una parte lógica decía que su ataque era abrumador que obligaba al enemigo a defender sin poder responder, pero sus instintos y su experiencia en el campo de batalla refutaban esa parte ocasionando la incomodidad que sufría.

Al último puñetazo que lanzó, Cranel lo esquivó fácilmente creando a su vez una pared invisible hecha de aura que alejó al atacante por seis metros.

"No está mal, chico" dijo el hombre complacido de haber encontrado a tal adversario que hacía ver los límites de su poder.

"Si, eres bastante fuerte" Dijo Cranel en un tono serio pero tranquilo.

Justo cuando el hombre iba a volver a cargar contra el chico se oyó un terrible estruendo. En esa misma carretera, una sombra pasó volando entre ellos y estrellándose en la pared del edificio cercano. El hombre inmediatamente reconoció a ese individuo y rápidamente le atrapó cuando estaba en el aire, antes de que colapsara contra la pared.

"Vaya, parece que no paran de llegar bocaditos" Se oyó una voz ronca y siseante desde la cortina de polvo al otro lado de la carretera.

Una figura se dejó entrever. Era una especie de lagarto humanoide de color verde metalizado. Su apariencia imponía con su cuerpo robusto y musculoso. Su tamaño superaba los cuatro metros de altura. Era en realidad un bug, un supuesto error del sistema holográfico de batalla que a veces generaba monstruos de diferente forma, poder y cantidad.

El hombre depositó a su subordinado en el suelo cuidadosamente y volteó a ver la criatura.

"Madre mía, siento que esa criatura debe estar alrededor del nivel 9" Dijo confiando en su intuición "Te has atrevido a atacar a mi Harem (equipo) no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como mis chicos son apaleados"

"¿Acaso se ha olvidado que estaba peleando conmigo?" Pensó Cranel mientras guardaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

"Retrocede Cranel, ese bug parece demasiado fuerte me ocuparé de él ahora mismo"

"Ah, vale" Contestó desinteresadamente.

El lagarto humanoide se estaba acercando amenazantemente, dejando atrás los cuerpos destrozados de lo que una vez fueron los subordinados de aquel hombre.

"Ese monstruo acabó con mis chicos de alto nivel, no debo tomarlo a la ligera. Comenzaré yendo con el 75% de mi poder" Pensó el hombre tensando sus músculos has que los mismos casi duplicaron su tamaño haciendo añicos su cazadora "¡Aaaaghhh la chaqueta que me regaló mi novio. Cómo te has atrevido a destrozarla maldito lagarto, nunca te lo perdonaré!" Gritó histéricamente mientras Cranel le observaba la escena con la boca abierta y sin poder creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

El lagarto pasó su lengua por encima de sus labios de un lado a otro.

"Pareces bastante apetitoso, comenzaré probando un bocadito" El bug conectó un puñetazo directamente en la cara del hombre. Segundos después el hombre conectó el suyo en la cara del lagarto devolviéndole el golpe critico con la misma fuerza, algo que dejó al lagarto sorprendido "¿Eh? Oh vaya" Un segundo ataque fue conectado en el vientre del bug mandándolo a volar unos metros atrás. El lagarto cayó al suelo de pie, crujió su mandíbula encajándola de nuevo "Dolió, pero solo un poco" Dijo en un tono arrogante.

"Esto también duele" Dijo el hombre encajando su nariz mientras escupía la sangre a medio coagular de su boca "Pero solo un poco"

Aunque no lo aparentaba, los golpes del lagarto le habían hecho más daño, algo que Cranel notó al instante. Ellos tenían un poder de ataque similar, pero no una resistencia defensiva, lo cual parecía dar ventaja al bug.

"¿Eso es una batalla de alto nivel? No me imagino perdiendo ante ninguno de ellos" Dijo Cranel a sí mismo. En ese momento una gota cayó sobre su nariz. El chico alzó su cabeza y vio como empezaban a caer más gotas de agua del cielo "¿Lluvia? Pero si estaba completamente despejado hasta hace un segundo… esto deber ser una habilidad del bug"

"Ese lagarto es bastante fuerte. No tengo elección, voy a pelear al 100%" El hombre tensó sus músculos aumentándolos de tamaño hasta reventar literalmente su ropa quedando desnudo "¡Estilo de asalto de amor!" Gritó poniendo una pose que todo culturista amaría realizar.

"¿Se… se ha desnudado? No me fastidies eso no tiene nada de amor, ni siquiera, ni siquiera humano. No quiero ver esto, me voy a casa" Pensó Cranel asombrado mostrando a la vez una expresión de completo desagrado.

El hombre parecía estar orgulloso de haberse desnudado y mostraba sus músculos en poses culturistas.

"Mi poder liberado no deja vivo a nadie"

"Entonces me voy" Dijo Cranel dando media vuelta.

"Que monstruosidad" Dijo el lagarto mostrando una expresión de desagrado igual que la del peliblanco, salvo que no se apreciaba mucho.

"¡Que me diga eso bug es imperdonable!" Gritó dando un salto y descendiendo a medida que lanzaba golpes consecutivos "Asault Rush"

Cada golpe hacía que el asfalto se resquebrajase a consecuencia de la transmisión de estos por el cuerpo blindado del lagarto, el cual se hundía mientras resistía los ataques. Una nube de polvo comenzó a levantarse en torno a la batalla de esos dos, pero fue inmediatamente disipada cuando el bug contratacó conectando su puño en el costado del hombre, dejándolo aturdido.

"Eso dolió un poco más" Dijo el bug preparándose para atacar de nuevo "Sabes. Los ataques de tipo bombardeo tienen que hacerse de esta manera… Hay que dar cada golpe como si fuese un ataque critico"

Tras la explicación, comenzó la ejecución (correcta) de la técnica que usó su rival, dando como resultado una deformación del cuerpo del hombre con cada golpe que recibía. Al final fue lanzado a la cima de un edificio de diez plantas de una patada.

Tras derrotar al individuo y su Harem (equipo) el lagarto fijó su mirada en el chico, quien miraba la cima del edificio destruido con interés.

Cranel notó la mirada del bug y ladeó su cabeza.

"¿Qué eres realmente?" Preguntó el chico mostrando curiosidad.

"Soy el rey de los anfibios" Contestó el lagarto con desinterés "… Jefe de las salamandras marinas y futuro rey de este mundo"

"Un plan bastante ambicioso ¿de verdad crees que podrás hacerlo? Soy tu siguiente oponente"

"¿En serio? Entonces puedes morir al igual que ese idiota" Dijo el lagarto en un tono contento mientras señalaba con su morro la azotea destruida por el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

"Te digo lo mismo. En realidad no pensaba hacerlo, pero que haya alguien tan fuerte cerca de mí, no puedo dejarlo pasar como si nada"

A una velocidad considerablemente superior a la sobrehumana, el lagarto apareció sobre Cranel descargando su puñetazo, el cual falló en darle a su objetivo y fracturó el asfalto como si fuese arcilla. Dirigiendo su cabeza al cielo y vio como el chico, el cual había esquivado su ataque, caía en picado girando sobre sí mismo como si de un molino se tratase y golpeó la cara del lagarto con una patada giratoria para luego aterrizar frente a varios metros de su objetivo.

"Eres demasiado lento si crees que puedes atraparme…"

Antes de que pudiese hablar, frente a él apareció la cabeza de una serpiente marina, con su boca abierta revelando tres hileras de dientes puntiagudos como los de un tiburón. Aquella cabeza tomó por sorpresa a Cranel, pero falló por poco en regalarle un mordisco debido a los reflejos del peliblanco.

Cranel observó como el cuerpo de aquella serpiente salía directamente de la boca del lagarto, como si fuese su lengua.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó el lagarto con claridad a pesar de que el cuerpo de la serpiente ocupaba casi todo el espacio de su boca "Cuando mi amiga te atrapa no dejará ir jamás"

La serpiente soltó un rio de babas mientras se retraía para volver a lanzarse contra el chico a la velocidad de una bala.

Sin que el lagarto de lo esperase, Cranel apareció debajo de él cerrándole su boca. Los dientes afilados del bug desgarraron el cuerpo de su amiga, la cual cayó al suelo retorciéndose.

"Cállate" Dijo el chico antes de cerrarle la boca al bug.

El lagarto intentó atrapar al peliblanco con sus manos, pero solo atrapó el aire. Empezando a perder su paciencia, sacó su nueva arma oculta, unas escamosas afiladas que recubrieron sus manos dándoles el aspecto de garras. El primer zarpazo que fue esquivado fácilmente por el chico desgarró el asfalto sin tan siquiera haberlo tocado. El siguiente tuvo el mismo efecto, el tercero desgarró a un grupo de transeúntes que ocasionalmente pasaba por allí. Todos los ataques dejaban un rastro de destrucción y sangre, pero el chico seguía sin un rasguño.

"Eres demasiado lento. Ataques como esos no tienen efecto en mí"

Cranel respondió con una rápida ráfaga de aura que impactó de pleno en el cuerpo del lagarto dando como resultado interminables explosiones. Tras el ataque, Cranel aterrizó en la cima de un edificio y miró de reojo al suelo para verificar si su objetivo había sido abatido, pero para su sorpresa vio que el bug estaba detrás de él alzando su puño y descargándolo con toda su fuerza.

El tejado estalló en pedazos a consecuencia del ataque, eso pudo divisarlo el peliblanco al caer sobre otro tejado a varios metros de lugar del incidente. En su mirada todavía quedaban restos de la impresión sufrida por el instantáneo contrataque de su enemigo.

"se ha vuelto más rápido de golpe y más poderoso ¿Qué le pasa a esa lagartija? Se preguntó el chico en voz alta.

"¡¿A quién estás llamando lagartija?!"

Desde el cielo aterrizó detrás de él, fragmentando las tejas con su impacto. Una colosal criatura ahora estaba parada a su lado. En comparación a su anterior tamaño, ahora era como diez veces más grande. Su aspecto cambiado le daba un aire más siniestro e imponente.

"¿Qué te ha pasado, has pegado el estirón?" Preguntó Cranel curioso.

"Silencio. Mi cuerpo se encogió desde que aparecí en este lugar. Ahora con el agua me siento mucho mejor y puedo revelar mi verdadero poder" Explicó con una voz más ronca y profunda.

"Ya veo"

Cranel saltó sobre el lagarto esquivando el impacto de su ataque. Usó su aura para generar varios dardos con cables y lanzó la mitad hacia los puntos débiles de su objetivo, pero este se anticipó a sus movimientos y bloqueó las agujas con su sus manos. Aun así estas se clavaron en su piel.

"Apenas siento tus ataques" Dijo el lagarto arrogantemente.

"Entonces cuéntame como te sientes con esto"

El chico aterrizó sobre el tejado y lanzó la otra mitad hacia un punto concreto del edificio. Al bug observó como los dardos que había detenido estaban conectados con los que había lanzado hacia la caja de interruptores.

Los dardos actuaron como un conductor transmitiendo la electricidad del edificio hacia el cuerpo del bug. El lagarto recibió la descarga eléctrica que dejó sin luz al complejo de apartamentos.

"Eso si que dolió, pero un poco" Arrancó los dardos de su piel y estos se disolvieron en su manos. Observó la mirada de asombro de su presa y sonrió con satisfacción "Jejeje, hace falta más que un calambre para acabar conmigo"

Una cadena de explosiones azotó la fila de edificios por donde Cranel pasaba intentando escapar de aquella critura.

"Tenía su poder escondido, ahora es como si hubiese ascendido dos o tres niveles" Pensó Cranel mientras saltaba de un tejado a otro con ayuda del impulso de su aura "Pero en solo si puedo aguantar un poco más yo podría…"

En ese momento la mano del bug le atrapó antes de que pudiese llegar al techo y le estrujó con fuerza.

"¡Te tengo!" Gritó eufórico mientras estrujaba el cuerpo que cabía en la palma de su mano como si de un muñeco se tratase. Al abrirla vio que el supuesto cadáver había desaparecido. El bug se quedó sorprendido, pues pudo asegurar haberlo atrapado, pero ahora su mano estaba vacía.

"¡Por aquí!" Gritó el chico.

El lagarto buscó con su mirada la fuente de la voz, encontrado al chico dirigiéndose hacia una plaza cercana. En medio del camino, Cranel sintió como su aura se incrementaba volviéndose momentáneamente visible por unos segundos. Era como si una capa de humo transparente circulase alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ya en la plaza, Cranel dejó de huir y se quedó esperando en medio de la misma. El bug cayó sobre él descargando su puñetazo directamente sobre el cuerpo del chico.

Las baldosas de la plaza se partieron y se levantaron al igual que los charcos de agua. En medio del lugar, el peliblanco había resistido el ataque. El lagarto le miró con curiosidad.

"¿Ya te has cansado de huir?"

"Algo así"

"Nada mal, pudiste aguantar este golpe. Parece que estabas conteniéndote, ciertamente no eres como el resto de basuras que me he encontrado hoy"

"Que va, solo es que en realidad ese golpe fue demasiado débil"

"Soy el rey de los anfibios. Incluso las criaturas del mar no pueden vivir en la superficie, así que ser su gobernante me pone en la cima de la cadena alimenticia de ambas…"

"Si, si, eso ya me lo has contado. Está lloviendo ¿puedes apresurarte?" Dijo el chico sin poner atención ni importancia a lo que el bug estaba diciendo.

Obviamente tal impertinencia y falta de respeto no le agradó nada al monarca de los anfibios. Reuniendo toda su ira lanzó un puñetazo más poderoso, en ese momento Cranel lo esquivó y conectó el suyo en el torso de la criatura.

Fue todo en un instante. El contrataque del chico abrió un agujero en el blindado cuerpo del bug, y la potencia del mismo dispersó las gotas de agua junto con las nubes. El puño de aura eliminó al monstruo junto con el mal tiempo que trajo consigo.

El cuerpo del bug se empezó a descomponer en datos a medida que caía al suelo, hasta desaparecer del todo antes incluso de que tocarlo.

Un mensaje apareció en el Coil del chico. En él aparecía una recompensa de experiencia y monetaria por la derrota del bug, pero ni siquiera lo leyó, la respuesta automática cobró la recompensa por la cabeza del bug y se apagó.

El día estaba acabando. No se sentía con fuerzas ni con ganas de ir a encarar a su jefe ahora, ya le diría todo mañana.

Sin nada más que hacer en aquella calle destrozada, dio media vuelta y caminó de vuelta a su casa. La tarde estaba dejando paso a la oscuridad, el día marcaba su final y el camino hacia su casa era largo.

Las calles comenzaron a depender de la iluminación de las farolas para ser visibles, todo estaba tranquilo, salvo por algunos otros pandilleros que se metían en problemas. Esos mismos eran los que impedían la desactivación del modo BR (Battle Royale) En condiciones normales podría desactivar su Coil, pero ese modo en concreto tenía sus propias reglas y una de ellas era que se precisaba de una autorización especial para desactivarlo. Pero de igual forma no era algo que en verdad le molestase.

En ese momento el peliblanco vislumbró en la lejanía un supermercado de 24 horas, concretamente un cartel del mismo, el cual anunciaba un importante descuento en comida preparada. Sin embargo el descuento era solo temporal y a juzgar por la hora acababa en unos minutos. Sabiendo de antemano que no tendría nada para comer esta noche esa oferta era como un milagro, una compensación más que justa por soportar los problemas de este día; llevarse algo caliente y preparado a la boca para terminar de recuperar fuerzas.

La idea era tentadora al igual la tensión del límite de tiempo sumado a los gritos que provenían de su estómago. No se lo pensó mucho y se lanzó hacia la tienda a toda velocidad. Llegar y elegir el producto tomaría su tiempo y era algo que no podía darse el lujo de permitir.

Justo cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros de las puertas, una onda de energía mágica le alcanzó. Reaccionando casi instintivamente su aura absorbió el impacto reflejándolo sobre sí mismo, lo que ocasionó que la onda se dispersara.

Cranel ladeó la cabeza para mirar al responsable. Este era un sujeto trajeado, que parecía pertenecer a alguna banda de estilo yakuza. El hombre estaba atónito, puesto que su técnica de poder fue detenida fácilmente.

"Imposible" Murmuró retrocediendo unos pasos. Sin embargo cuando observó mejor la cara del chico la suya palideció.

"No me detendrás ahora que estoy tan cerca de mi objetivo ¡Desaparece!" Gritó Cranel extendiendo su mano, canalizando su aura y soltándola en forma de una violenta ráfaga de energía que mandó a los yakuzas a volar sin que estos pudiesen decir nada.

Tras terminar ese esporádico enfrentamiento, el joven suspiró tranquilizándose y se dispuso a retomar su rumbo, pero una voz proveniente de su espalda le paralizó.

"¿Bell?"

Aquella voz delicada y aguda resonó en los oídos del chico. Girándose sobre sí mismo, sus ojos carmesí se posaron sobre la figura de una joven arrodillada en el suelo.

Aquél encuentro era el preludio de los acontecimientos que estaban por llegar.


	2. Dos mundos

Ciudad Orario.

Era un día soleado en una ciudad laberíntica llamada Orario. La ciudad era especial porque custodiaba un misterioso calabozo o Dungeon como se suele llamar en la jerga de los aventureros, era un lugar que daba vida a innumerables seres; ya sean mitológicos como minotauros o monstruos de diferentes formas, a veces humanoides y otras veces que recordaban a ciertos animales.

Esa misma ciudad era también muy conocida, por la cantidad abundante de familias de dioses y aventureros que en ella habitaban. Los aventureros eran personas que se adentraban en lo profundo del calabozo busca de aventuras, tesoros o para mejorar sus habilidades.

Entre las innumerables familias que plagaban el lugar, había una de ellas, bastante mediocre que inicialmente fue formada por una diosa y un aventurero novato. Se llamaba la familia de Hestia. Fue las pocas familias que consiguieron un rango y estatus decente habiendo empezado desde los más bajos inicios.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes a como eran en un principio. La familia se había terminado de instalarse en una gran mansión que ganaron en un juego de guerra. Se la arrebataron a otra familia, la familia Apolo, junto a todo su dinero, obligando a la familia de Apolo a disolverse y abandonar la ciudad.

La diosa se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en una pequeña terraza mirando con orgullo y satisfacción aquella mansión de tres plantas, donde ahora vivía junto con el resto de su creciente familia. Lejos quedaban aquellos días en donde malvivían, ella y Bell, en aquél oscuro sótano de la abandonada iglesia regentada por la familia Hephaestus.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió. Una mujer con orejas y cola de zorro salió de la casa cargando una bandeja llena de bebida y aperitivos.

"Aquí tiene Hestia sama" Dijo depositando la bandeja encima de la mesa.

La diosa miró la bandeja con ojos babeantes. Sin poder resistirse a tomar un trozo incluso antes de que fuese puesta en la mesa.

"Esto está delicioso" Dijo mientras saboreaba el aperitivo.

La runari sonrió mientras balanceaba su cola con alegría viendo como su diosa devoraba con energía los aperitivos. La que fue una prostituta de la familia ishtar fue rescatada por Bell de las garras de la calle. Ahora se había convertido en una aventurera que Hestia usaba como maid.

"Por cierto Haruhime ¿dónde están todos?"

Poniéndose en una pose dubitativa cruzando sus brazos mientras agarraba su mentón con los dedos, empezó a evocar sus recuerdos.

"Ummm… Veamos… Welf está trabajando en su forja, Yamato-chan fue a visitar a Takemikazuchi, Lili fue a buscar ítems al mercado, me dijo que volvería tarde…"

"Ya veo, ¿y a donde fue Bell?" Preguntó la diosa mientras bebía su té caliente.

"Pues, Bell se fue temprano para hacer algo… no recuerdo que era… creo que tenía que ver con Wallenstein o algo…" Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras trataba de recordar.

Nada más oír el nombre de su niño acompañado de la princesa de la espada, el jugo que tomó fue escupido. Hestia quedó un momento paralizada.

"¡Qué!" Gritó levantándose tan de repente que asustó a la aventurera novata "¡¿Bell tiene una cita con esa Wallencomosellame? Esto no puede quedar así, tengo que ir a detenerlos inmediatamente?!"

"Pe..pero Hestia sama, usted tiene que ir a la reunión en Denatus" Contestó Haruhime con una voz temblorosa.

Hestia miró a su aventurera con enojo. Quería ir a espiar y fastidiar la supuesta cita de Bell, pero recordó que esa reunión, la cual se celebraba una vez cada tres meses. Era algo demasiado importante, no podía faltar a ella. Con resignación devoró los restos de comida que deban en la bandeja.

"Está bien, voy a la reunión de dioses. Pero en cuanto termine iré tras Bell"

Con esa decisión regresó a la mansión para instantes después salir corriendo hacia Babel, la inmensa torre que se encontraba en el centro de Orario. Nada más llegar pasó por las escaleras de la recepción hasta subir al piso 30, donde ya la mayoría de dioses tanto nórdicos, como griegos, egipcios, japoneses y demás mitologías se habían reunido.

La reunión fue bastante más larga que las anteriores. En la reunión los dioses decidieron nuevas reformas que afectaban a toda la ciudad, tocaron todos los temas desde la distribución de finanzas, la creciente delincuencia de los barrios más alejados del centro y finalizaron decidiendo nuevos motes para aquellos aventureros que lograron hacer alguna hazaña épica o simplemente subieron de nivel.

"Waaa, estoy molida" Se quejó la diosa loli del fuego y del hogar mientras vagaba tambaleándose en busca de la salida. Una gran parte de sus energías fueron absorbidas por los incesantes debates de temas que para ella eran casi triviales.

Los pasillos por donde vagaba eran largos y amplios, estaban llenos de trabajadores del gremio que iban y venían, pero el ambiente sobrio del lugar no era perturbado en lo más mínimo. A lo largo del pasillo, un suceso acaparó la entrecerrada mirada de la diosa. Ella vio a Hermes, el dios de los mensajeros, yendo de un lado para otro a un paso aligerado. Para cualquier persona aquello no era extraño, pues Babel era tan grande que incluso los empleado se perdían en sus primeros días de trabajo, pero para Hestia eran signos de que su compañero estaba buscando algo con insistencia y eso era sospechoso, más aun cuando ella se dio cuenta de que en la reunió Hermes estaba mucho más distraído de lo habitual y finalmente sus sospechas se incrementaron cuando observó que una mujer de cabello azul corría tras él con claras intenciones de detenerle.

Aquello era demasiado sospechoso para Hestia, casi pedían a gritos que investigara las extrañas intenciones de Hermes. Entonces, sin pensárselo mucho, Hestia aceleró su paso recorriendo el camino que aquellas dos personas trazaban.

Recorriendo los interminables pasillos, abriendo diferentes puertas que daban acceso a extrañas habitaciones, hacía parecer que el camino no tenía un destino concreto. Hasta que de pronto, Hermes se detuvo y se escondió detrás de uno de los muebles que adornaban aquél corredor.

"Hermes sama" La voz que le llamó pertenecía a la aventurera líder de la familia, la cual precisaba volverse la niñera de su dios en muchos momentos de la vida del mismo, ya que por si solo Hermes era capaz de meterse en líos imposibles de salir por cuenta propia.

"Asfi" Hermes susurró su nombre e instó con un gesto que ella se acercase e imitase la posición en la cual se encontraba.

La mujer de cabellos azules se acercó hacia Hermes y se inclinó escondiéndose detrás de aquel mueble junto con él. Fijó su mirada hacia la dirección en donde miraba Hermes y al contrario que él, ella no parecía ver nada que fuese realmente sospechoso.

"Hermes sama ¿qué estás tramando ahora?" Preguntó Asfi empleando el mismo tono molesto que una madre emplearía ante las trastadas de su hijo.

"Estoy investigando algo muy importante" Dijo Hermes con una infantil sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al cabo de un rato su expresión se volvió seria y dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo "Mira esa puerta, ese lugar es la clave"

"Ya veo" Contestó Asfi en un tono serio y preocupado, como si hubiese entendido las intenciones de su dios y hubiese accedido ayudarle.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre con esa puerta?"

La voz de una tercera persona tomó por sorpresa a ambos, quienes voltearon a ver a la pequeña diosa parada detrás de ellos con las manos apoyadas mientras su expresión denotaba molestia a la vez que curiosidad.

"¡¿Hestia?!" Exclamó Hermes exaltado a la vez que asustado por su repentina aparición.

"¿Qué estás tramando, Hermes?" Preguntó Hestia directamente.

Hermes empezó a sentir la ansiedad por la presión de la presencia de la diosa, unas gotas de sudor comenzaban a correr por su frente y sus mejillas. Se mantuvo callado contribuyendo a crear una atmosfera de tensión.

"¿De qué hablas Hestia? no estoy tramando nada, ¿verdad Asfi?" Volteó su cabeza hacia su aventurera mientras mostraba una forzada sonrisa. Quedaba bastante evidente que estaba tratando de involucrarla para aliviar la presión de la mirada que Hestia ejercía sobre él, pero su aventurera volteó la cabeza a un lado fríamente, como si la el ambiente tenso no le afectase para nada.

"Que sospechoso" Dijo Hestia colocando sus manos en su cadera mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre Hermes.

"… Ah" Las palabras de Hermes se le atoraron en la garganta, sentía como arduos meses de esfuerzos desaparecían en segundos.

En ese momento, al fondo del pasillo, una persona caminó hacia aquella puerta seguido de un pequeño séquito de cuatro personas. Aquello llamó la atención de Asfi, quien procedió a informar al dios de su familia.

"Él ha llegado"

La mirada de Hermes se desvió de la de Hestia hacia la de la líder de su familia, para luego dirigirse hacia aquella persona que estaba abandonando el pasillo. Como si la atmosfera de tensión jamás existiese, el dios de los mensajeros habló con serenidad.

"Esta es nuestra oportunidad, aprovechémosla" Dijo levantándose del suelo junto con Asfi.

"Espera, no me ignores" Se quejó Hestia viendo como era ignorada, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto, a la vez que sentía una inmensa curiosidad acerca de la empresa que Hermes y su familia se traían entre manos. Sin más dilación les acompaño por aquél recto pasillo sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Al final del pasillo una puerta les esperaba, por fuera parecía una puerta de madera común y corriente que podrías encontrar a dos pasos de la misma, pero que a diferencia de sus hermanas, esta emitía una extraña atmosfera acompañada.

Moviendo el picaporte poco a poco, desbloquearon la cerradura. Al jalar hacia fuera las bisagras recitaron un agudo chirrido que congeló la sangre de los tres intrusos. Asfi miró disimuladamente por la brecha que surgió entre la puerta y la pared, resopló aliviada e hizo un gesto con su mano cerrando el puño mientras levantaba en pulgar hacia arriba para tranquilizar a sus acompañantes.

Sigilosamente los tres entraron en fila india, inclinados intentando provocar el mínimo ruido posible. Sus miradas se enfocaron en la extensa sala que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Adornada con varios muebles y pilares colocados de forma específica orientados hacia el centro del lugar, donde un grupo de aventureros de la clase magos rodeaban un circulo mientras agitaban sus varas recitando canticos en la lengua de los dioses.

Había muchas personas dentro de aquella sala, todo tipo de aventureros, desde ladrones, hasta guerreros, magos y brujas ya sean humanos o de cualquier otra raza. Pero todos ellos tenían varias cosas en común entre las cuales las más importantes eran que pertenecían a la misma familia y estaban ultimando los preparativos como si de una misión de exploración se tratase. En el centro, un dios se alzó y todos voltearon sus miradas hacia él.

"Ellos son todos de la familia de Hades ¿qué esta pasando aquí?" Preguntó Hestia en un tono demasiado alto para la familia de Hermes, el cual se asustó al verla de nuevo.

"¿Hestia seguías aquí?" Preguntó Hermes sorprendido. El dios se había olvidado por completo de ella al centrarse en la su misión de infiltración.

"Era obvio que nos estaba siguiendo" Dijo Asfi con naturalidad.

"Eso podrías habérmelo avisado antes, ahora ella podría…" Se quejó el dios con nerviosismo y desesperación sin alzar demasiado su voz.

Hestia interrumpió a su conversación antes de que volviesen a ignorarla.

"¿Quieres decirme de una vez que está pasando aquí?"

"Vale, vale. De acuerdo, pero no grites" Suplicó Hermes bastante desesperado. Tras una pausa, tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro. Ya había sido descubierto con las manos en la masa y ahora le tocaba confesarlo todo "Hace ya unos meses, me he fijado que la familia hades estaba actuando de forma extraña y sospechosa" Explicó volviendo la mirada hacia el centro de la sala.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Hestia mirando en su misma dirección.

"En pocos meses han estado incrementando su arsenal, consiguiendo objetos mágicos y tratando de que los miembros de su familia suban de nivel lo más rápido posible"

"No veo nada extraño en todo lo que has dicho. La familia de Hades es bastante grande, necesitan de muchas armas e ítems para alcanzar niveles profundos en el Dungeon" Dijo Hestia en un tono confuso.

"Umm, cierto. Pero lo realmente extraño es que ellos no han estado usando nada de lo que han acumulado en el Dungeon" Contestó Hermes dejando a la dios más confundida.

"Eso quiere decir…"

"Parece que ellos están planeando algo bastante peligroso"

Hestia al escuchar su deducción se alarmó e intentó decir algo, pero en ese momento un crujido retumbó por la sala deteniéndola. Los símbolos pintados en el suelo se iluminaron como si tuviesen luz propia, el aire que circulaba por encima del símbolo comenzó a ondear haciendo que las columnas y personas que se veían a través de él se parezcan deformes. Hades expandió sus brazos y comenzó a soltar un discurso.

"Ha llegado el momento. El momento para el que todos nos hemos preparado aguarda ante nuestros ojos. Sé que todos os habéis esforzado y el poder de nuestra se incrementó, pero el verdadero desafío esta por comenzar. Para proteger Orario un nuevo mundo nos aguarda"

La sala comenzó a temblar, una esfera de luz apareció por encima del centro del círculo, como si estuviese flotando.

"Señor, tenemos un problema" Dijo uno de los hechiceros interrumpiendo el discurso de su dios.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Preguntó Hades con un tono de voz que denotaba enfado porque le interrumpiesen en su mejor parte.

"Esto… se está descontrolando… no podemos controlarlo" Dijo el hechicero jefe tratando de estabilizar su magia.

La noticia impactó en los presentes. Hades volvió su cabeza para ver como unas protuberancias comenzaban a salir de la esfera, dando la impresión de que el aire estaba desgarrándose. El suelo comenzó a vibrar, el polvo de las juntas entre los tablones de madera del techo comenzó a caer producto de la vibración. Hades, viendo la reacción de su familia alzó la voz para tranquilizarles.

Hestia entró en pánico. Aquello se veía demasiado peligroso y decidió escapar de aquél lugar antes de que la habitación se venga abajo. La diosa se puso en pie y corrió hacia la salida, pero la vibración la desestabilizó y cayó al suelo. Hermes, al verla se precipitó y salió de su escondite.

"Hestia, no te muevas esto es peligroso" Dijo Hermes sujetando su mano para que Hestia pueda ponerse de pie, aunque a él ya le costaba mantenerse firme por sí mismo.

"¡Esto es peligroso, quiero salir de aquí!" Gritó la diosa intentando zafarse del agarre de Hermes. Sus gritos y movimientos bruscos llamaron la atención de los presentes.

"¡Vosotros ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?!" Preguntó Hades enfadado.

Hestia dejó de retorcerse al oír la voz de Hades. Sintió la penetrante mirada de los miembros de la familia de Hades posarse sobre ella, por un momento se olvidó del temblor de la sala y deseó volver hacia atrás en el tiempo para evitar esta incomoda situación.

Hermes por su parte solo pudo soltar la mano de Hestia y forzar una sonrisa, mientras saludaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

Una onda expansiva proveniente de aquella esfera interrumpió aquella conversación incluso antes de que esta misma pudiese iniciar. La gente de la habitación cometió el error de ignorar la esfera, ya que durante ese tiempo, ella se expandió hasta convertirse en un enorme portal. De pronto, como si la fuerza de la gravedad fuese negada todos los que estaban en la habitación sintieron como algo los inmovilizaba.

Desde el interior del portal surgió un campo gravitacional. Todo ser que moraba en el lugar comenzó a ser absorbido por aquella misteriosa fuerza, siendo Hades la primera victima junto con los hechiceros que abrieron el portal. Los aventureros les siguieron junto con el mobiliario. Finalmente les tocó el turno a los dioses intrusos.

Hermes extendió su brazo y logró agarrar a su aventurera, pero no logró alcanzar la mano de Hestia, quien desesperadamente movía sus brazos esperando aquella ayuda que jamás llegaría.

"Hestia agárrate" Fue lo último que oyó la diosa antes de ser absorbida. Su visión se tornó borrosa, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza bombeando toda la sangre que podía como si no hubiese un mañana. Su cuerpo se movía al son de aquella misteriosa fuerza, se sentía como una marioneta de trapo siendo agitada por unos niños alocados. No podía oír nada, ni los gritos de Hermes, ni tampoco su propia respiración. Su consciencia se desvaneció. Todo era oscuridad.

Un latido llegó a sus oídos. A los pocos segundos se pudo escuchar un segundo latido igual que el anterior. Hestia se dio cuenta de que su corazón no se había detenido. Era una buena señal, significaba que ella estaba viva. Trató de moverse. Su piel sentía que debajo había algo duro, áspero y frío. Tanteó con los dedos comprobando lo áspero y duro que era. Intentó abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fueron unas pocas nubes vagando en un cielo de color celeste, encuadrado por unas paredes a ambos lados. Una brisa de aire frío aceleró su despertar. Hestia se encontraba afuera, en lo que parecía ser una calle, algo extraño puesto que podía jurar que hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba dentro de una habitación que estaba en el interior de la torre de Babel, pero ahora inexplicablemente se encontraba afuera en la calle. Su mente comenzó a deambular mostrando imágenes de recuerdos, hasta que le llegaron los sucesos ocurridos en aquella habitación.

Inmediatamente al recordarlo todo lo que ocurrió, la diosa se despertó completamente y se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo. Aquello fue un error. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, lo veía todo borroso. Sentía nauseas. La diosa se apoyó en la pared más cercana esperando recuperarse. Al cabo de un rato el malestar se había desvanecido en gran medida. Todavía no se encontraba bien, pero se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para caminar por si sola.

Nada más alzar su cabeza, de inmediato supo que no estaba en Orario. Sus ojos quedaron maravilladlos con el impactante tamaño de las colosales construcciones que la rodeaban. Edificios tan altos como la propia Babel, todos llenos luces con grandes carteles de letras que brillaban como las estrellas. Sin embargo lo que realmente llamó su atención eran esos extraños carruajes metálicos que se movían por sí solos mientras desprendían un intenso ruido a medida que avanzaban. No podía creerlo, ni mucho menos entender como aquellos vehículos se movían por sí solos. Aquello debía ser cosa de magia, magia que ni los propios dioses, magos o cualquier criatura podrían imaginar realizar.

Sin creerse que lo que estaba ante sus ojos era la realidad, la diosa cerró sus ojos y los abrió mientras trataba de despertarse de lo que parecía un sueño, pero no fue hasta que el dolor de las cachetadas que se auto infligió le hizo comprender que no estaba dentro de ningún sueño.

"¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Qué es este sitio?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a sentir la angustia y desesperación.

En ese momento recordó que Hermes y la familia de Hades también habían sido absorbidos por aquel extraño portal, quizás si los encontraba hallaría la manera de regresar a su casa.

Siguiendo esa idea cargada con la tenue esperanza del retorno a su mundo, la diosa emprendió su camino por aquella enorme ciudad.

No sabía por donde empezar a buscar a los demás. La ciudad parecía infinita, mucho más laberíntica que la propia Orario en sí. Solo le quedaba vagar hasta encontrarlos.

Mientras caminaba con prudencia, para no llamar demasiado la atención, observaba todo lo que le rodeaba con el mismo interés que mostraría un turista perdido. Su mirada recorrió desde los altos y emblemáticos edificios hasta aquellos extraños carruajes para finalmente terminar posándose sobre la gente que caminaba despreocupadamente a su lado ignorándola, como si ella fuese una más.

Lo primero que notó fue que todos ellos eran humanos, sin excepción. Ya hacía un largo rato que estaba caminando y solo veía humanos. No había licántropos, ni elfos, ni siquiera amazonas. Lo siguiente que notó fue que ninguno de ellos llevaba armadura, espadas o cualquier tipo de arma, todo era demasiado extraño para ella. Entendería que uno o dos no fuesen aventureros, pero todos sin excepción estaban desarmados. Su mirada se posó en la ropa que llevaban. Muchos poseían atuendos desde los más simples hasta los más extravagantes, pero todos ellos estaban muy bien tejidos. Pocas eran las personas que podían llevar un traje impecable en Orario, ya que la mayoría de los aventureros vestían prendas desgastadas debido a las aventuras que vivían dentro del calabozo, incluso las elegantes ropas elficas o las de las familias nobles quedarían anticuadas al compararlas con lo que vestía la gente de ese lugar. Definitivamente ese no era su mundo.

Al cabo de unas horas Hestia detuvo su caminata. No encontraba a nadie, solo veía caras desconocidas por todas partes. Alzó su mirada al cielo y observó como poco a poco el cielo se tornaba oscuro por dos motivos: el primero fue que los rayos del sol, que se vislumbraban entre los edificios estaba bajando hacia el horizonte dando lugar a la tarde y el segundo motivo eran esas nubes negras que amenazaba con llover.

Hestia soltó un suspiro. No sabía que hacer, desesperaba por encontrar a Hermes para que la ayudase a salir de ese lugar, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. En ese momento una idea surgió en su cabeza.

"Quizás alguien lo haya visto" Pensó Hestia mientras miraba a su alrededor. Podía acercarse a preguntar, pero esas personas no le inspiraban demasiada confianza, ya que la inmensa mayoría miraba unos extraños cuadros de luz que emergían de una pulsera. Aquello llamaba poderosamente su curiosidad "¿Son magia esas pantallas? ¿Por qué la gente estaba tan concentrada en ellas?" Eran las preguntas que pasaban por su mente.

Mientras buscaba con la mirada de lado a lado, una gota de agua cayó sobre su nariz. La diosa alzó la mirada y vio como varias gotas caían del cielo. Estaba lloviendo. Las gotas eran escasas al principio, pero pronto se multiplicaron en una fuerte llovizna.

Cubriéndose con sus brazos mientras corría buscando un lugar donde resguardarse, la diosa maldecía su suerte y todo los que se le venía a la cabeza. Encontró un toldo en frente de tienda del lugar. Sin entrar dentro la diosa quedó parada esperando a que la lluvia amainase para seguir con su búsqueda.

En ese momento un fuerte ruido se escuchó en el estrecho callejón que estaba al lado de la tienda. Ese ruido llamó la atención de Hestia. No sabía que fue lo causó, pero en un rincón de su mente guardaba la esperanza de que si lo investigaba tal vez encontraría a Hermes y podría regresar a Orario. Decidida, se adentró en aquel callejón.

El callejón era bastante oscuro, pues se hallaba en medio de dos grandes edificios que tapaban la luz. Había contenedores de basura, cajas de madera y diversos muebles y aparatos extraños que Hestia no había visto en su vida. Todos ellos estaban deteriorados esperando ser recogidos. El ambiente era nauseabundo, tanto que Hestia tuvo que aguantar la respiración mientras avanzaba.

A lo lejos, su mirada divisó un grupo de personas. Al principio no eran más que sombras, pero conforme iba a avanzando se volvían cada vez más nítidos. Separada de ellos a una cierta distancia con el fin de no ser notada, se escondió detrás de una caja de madera, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Observó desde el espacio vacío de entre los tablones a un grupo de sujetos trajeados. Por la pinta que llevaban no parecían ser gente de confianza. Uno de ellos era calvo y obeso, presentaba algunas cicatrices bastante profundas en su cara y su cabeza, portaba una pistola, un objeto que a Hestia le resultaba desconocido. El que estaba a su lado era alguien más estilizado, por lo menos su traje estaba en condiciones, pero tenía esa perpetua expresión maligna en su rostro que incitaba a alejarse lo más rápido posible. El del pelo largo tenía sus mangas remangadas y acompañaba a uno que tenía pinta de asesino.

Todos ellos estaban rodeando a una persona, la cual estaba tendida en el suelo. Aquella persona no era alguien conocido de Hestia. Su cara estaba llena de moratones y cortes. Sangraba por la nariz y la boca. Su ropa estaba manchada por la suciedad y su propia sangre. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza su muslo tapando una herida que no paraba de sangrar. Aquél hombre inspiraba lástima y los que le rodeaban no tenían la intención de ayudarlo, más bien parecía que ellos lo habían dejado en tan mal estado.

"Acaso eres idiota, debiste haber puesto el silenciador. Espero que nadie se haya dando cuenta, no quiero tener que vérmelas con la policía" Dijo el de las gafas al gordo calvo que sujetaba un objeto extraño en su mano.

El calvo con desgana sacó un objeto cilíndrico y lo unió a la pistola que portaba. Luego apuntó al hombre que yacía en el suelo.

"Detente… por favor… no me mates" Suplicó el hombre alzando su mano en un afán por defenderse "Se lo que hice estuvo mal… pero mi hija… mi hija esta lo necesitaba"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hija qué? ¿Qué rollo me estás contado de tu hija?" Preguntó el calvo casi escupiendo sus palabras.

"Mi hija está enferma… necesita el dinero para… operación" Confesó el hombre con una voz débil y entrecortada.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso que contenía la paciencia del gánster gordo. Con su mano libre agarró la cabeza del hombre que yacía en el suelo tapándole la boca, lo levantó y lo estampó contra la pared contra la pared, obligándolo a estar a su altura.

"¡No, si todavía me voy a que sentir culpable, ¿todavía tengo que sentirme culpable después de todo el dinero que nos has robado?!"

"Mi hija necesita… ayuda" Balbuceó.

"Mira, a tu hija… ¡A tu hija que la den por el culo!"

Guardando la pistola dentro de su chaqueta, sacó un cuchillo Bowie y lo clavó con toda su fuerza en el estomago del hombre. El inminente grito de dolor fue opacado por la mano que sellaba su boca.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo por intentar zafarse de aquel dolor infernal, el hombre trató de alejarlo con sus manos. En respuesta el gánster empujó aun más el cuchillo y lo movió de arriba abajo cortando a través de la carne, el estomago y los intestinos provocando una muerte dolorosa.

Una última lágrima recorrió las mejillas de aquel hombre. Había intentado desesperadamente conseguir dinero para salvar a su ser querido, pero fracasó y su vida se desvaneció a manos del sicario de la mafia.

Hestia presenció con horror aquella escena. Se tapó su boca con sus manos al ver como asesinaban a sangre fría a aquella persona. Estaba asustada, sentía como el miedo recorría su cuerpo, nadie desearía presenciar ese tipo de situación. Deseando salir de allí lo más rápido posible retrocedió sin cuidado y golpeó algo con el codo sin querer, no prestaba atención a su entorno. Una lata cayó al suelo soltando un fuerte ruido.

El corazón de Hestia se congeló cuando vio de reojo que los gánsteres miraban en su dirección.

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" Preguntó el de las mangas recogidas.

"En ese lugar" Dijo el de las gafas señalando a Hestia "Una testigo, no debe salir con vida"

"Entendido" Dijo el gordo gánster.

La caja que ocultaba a Hestia explotó sin previo aviso lanzándola por los aires. La diosa cayó al suelo. Su cabeza estaba aturdida. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como los sujetos trajeados corrían hacia ella. A pesar del aturdimiento, la diosa logró levantarse y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

El silbido de las balas que pasaban volando cerca de la delicada piel de la diosa y abriendo agujeros en los obstáculos que se encontraban en su trayectoria. Con cada bala fallida, la frustración del gánster de las lentes se incrementaba.

"Joder, apunta mejor" Se quejó.

"Eso intento, pero esa zorra se mueve mucho" Contestó su compañero.

"Entonces no nos queda más remedio que usar esto"

El hombre de las lentes dejó de disparar, guardó su pistola y pasó su mano por encima del Coil que llevaba puesto. El Coil se iluminó. Unas ventanas holográficas aparecieron.

"Falna Zone amplificado" Una voz electrónica salió del aparato.

Una onda proveniente del Coil distorsionó el espacio, aunque el cambio no resaltaba a vista, aquellos que poseían un Coil o la bendición concedida por los dioses, conocida como Falna, podían percibir un cambio en el ambiente y el escenario. Por supuesto un dios también era susceptible a notar tal cambio.

La calle se acababa, la salida estaba cerca, solo a unos pasos más, un último esfuerzo.

Desde el cielo, una magia golpeó las cajas que rodeaban a Hestia. Un ruido ensordecedor, una luz cegadora, como resultado de una explosión que se expandió desde la intersección.

La gente huyó asustada, el pánico cundió y en poco tiempo la calle quedó desierta.

Hestia se encontraba en el suelo, su cuerpo adolorido por aquella explosión le impedía levantarse. La nube de polvo estaba dispersándose por la lluvia. Sus ojos azules se tornaron hacia el cielo nublado. En ese momento sus ojos captaron un objeto que volaba sobre ella. Parecía ser algo así como una hoz con una cadena atada al mango. La hoz cayó cerca de su cabeza y luego rasgó la tierra al ser jalada.

Moviendo un poco su cabeza en la dirección hacia donde se fue la hoz, la diosa pudo contemplar a su dueño: el gánster gordo y calvo. En ese momento Hestia entendía que fueron ellos que provocaron esa segunda explosión de alguna manera, quizás con magia y ahora se estaban acercando peligrosamente hacia ella.

Soportando el dolor y el cansancio, se volvió a poner de pie. No estaba dispuesta a que unos canallas como ellos tomaran su vida como lo hicieron con aquél hombre.

Podía liberar su limitador y usar su poder sellado para enfrentarles, como hizo en aquél incidente en el Dungeon, pero recordó que el simple hecho de liberarlo la obligaría a retornar al cielo del cual vino. Solo le restaba huir de nuevo.

Corriendo a lo largo de la calle, tomaba cualquier desvío que podía para despistar a sus captores, mas era inútil su evasión, pues los persecutores no cesaban en su brío.

El silbido de una bala rozó su muslo provocando le pérdida de su equilibrio. La diosa cayó al suelo. No podía levantarse. No tenía ya fuerzas con las que hacerles frente ahora, todo lo que quedaba era aceptar su destino, pero por dentro imploraba ayuda.

"¡Ya está, la tenemos!" Se oyó el grito de júbilo de un gánster "¡Vamos, acabad con esa zorra!"

"Estoy en ello" Dijo su compañero mientras en la palma de su mano cargaba un poderoso ataque.

La luz de la onda mágica salió disparada cual flecha contra la yaciente diosa. A medida que se acercaba su corazón se detenía. Varios recuerdos y pensamientos aparecían ante sus ojos. Su final estaba próximo.

Una sombra. Lo último que captaron sus orbes fue una sombra blanca, la cual se interpuso entre ella y su destino. La onda mágica chocó contra una especie de pared transparente con forma hexagonal que proyectó la sombra para defenderse. Un sonido semejante al de una campana repicando hizo eco en la calle.

Los gánsteres quedaron atónitos ante la presencia de aquél individuo que osó interponerse y detener su frenética acometida. En tan solo un instante, el individuo contestó a la agresión con su propio asalto. Los mafiosos sedientos de sangre desaparecieron sin dejar rastro en una tremenda explosión de energía.

Hestia enfocó su mirada hacia su salvador. Su apariencia, tono de voz, rasgos todo le resultaba sorprendentemente familiar. Inconscientemente sus labios se curvaron y pronunciaron aquél nombre que llamó la atención del individuo.

"¿Bell?"

El albino volteó con una expresión de sorpresa en su mirada. Captó la imagen de la desvalida diosa que yacía indefensa en el frio suelo. Sus miradas chocaron. Orbes azules contra orbes rojos. Aunque su pelo era un poco más largo de lo que recordaba y su ropa era completamente diferente, Hestia estaba segura de que era él.

"Bell… ¡Bell eres tú!"

Llena de alegría, con los ojos humedecidos, la diosa olvidó su cansancio, de su dolor, del lugar donde se encontraba y de todo lo sucedido hasta este momento. Se levantó y dio un saltó hacia el chico con los brazos extendidos. Por su parte, Bell se hizo a un lado y Hestia cayó de frente contra el suelo.

"…Duele…" Lloriqueó.

El chico la observó desde la distancia sin ánimo de ofrecer ayuda. Hestia se levantó y se volvió hacia él lanzándole una mirada que el chico encontró desconcertante.

"Parece que me he caído" Dijo Hestia con un tono alegre.

"Eso parece…" Dijo Bell en un tono neutro.

"Gracias por haberme salvado, Bell. Por un momento creí que iba a morir" Dijo una vez se había levantado "Estoy muy sucia" Susurró mientras sacudía el polvo junto con la suciedad de su ropa y su piel. En ese momento sintió la mirada del chico recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Al observarle, notó que había algo extraño. Bell estaba demasiado callado y distante "Bell ¿pasa algo?" Preguntó denotando un matiz de preocupación en su voz.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Bell seriamente.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hestia, pero hizo como si como no pasase nada.

"¿Qué estas diciendo Bell?" Expresó soltando una pequeña carcajada. Al cabo de un rato, cuando observo que el semblante del chico no cambió en absoluto, un sentimiento de preocupación golpeó su corazón "¿Bell hablas en serio?... Bell, soy yo Bell ¿te has olvidado de mí?"

Cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre, el ceño del chico se fruncía y su expresión se volvía más seria y distante mas la diosa no percibió el cambio.

"No te conozco" Dijo el peliblanco secamente "No se quien eres, ni tampoco te recuerdo… ¿Quién eres?"

Al ver que hablaba en serio, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la diosa. En su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza, alimentado por el temor de haber perdido lo que más apreciaba.

"Bell, ¿es broma verdad? Dime que es una broma... ¡Bell soy yo, Hestia ¿no me recuerdas? Empezamos una familia, éramos felices…"

"¿Has dicho diosa? ¿Eres una diosa?"

Hestia asintió con la cabeza con la esperanza de que su niño entrase en razón. Sin embargo Bell volteó levemente su cabeza. Sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por los blancos cabellos que brillaban al ser iluminados por la fuerte luz de una farola cercana.

"¿Bell?" Preguntó Hestia preocupada al notar el repentino silencio.

En ese momento, un himno musical se escuchó por toda la ciudad atrayendo la atención de toda persona en estaba en la calle, por supuesto Bell y Hestia no fueron la excepción. Tras el himno, se oyó una voz seria y formal seguida de una ronca y profunda, la cual era adorada por los habitantes del lugar y resultaba extraordinariamente familiar para Hestia.

"Este es un aviso de parte de la administración. Nuestro dios Cronos tiene un mensaje para toda la ciudad. Cronos-sama, por favor"

"Al habla Cronos. Hijos míos, he de daros una terrible noticia. Unos dioses invasores se han atrevido a hacer frente a nuestra familia y asaltar la ciudad. Ahora es cuando todos debemos mantenernos unidos y hacer frente a esta amenaza. Si alguien logra identificar a un ser sospechoso, por favor avisen a la administración. Gracias"

Tras el final del mensaje, un extraño viento recorrió la calle. Hestia volvió la mirada hacia Bell, quien la miraba de una forma siniestra. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerte brillo carmesí lleno de odio.

"Ya veo, esto no podía ser más oportuno" Dijo acercándose lentamente a la pequeña diosa "Que mal, parece que este no es tu día de suerte" Soltó una carcajada "Ahora que tengo a una invasora que además es una invasora, en frente mio no pienso dejar que sigas respirando"

El aura aterradora, liberada abruptamente ejerció una fuerte presión en el aire que ralentizó los movimientos de su presa. Hestia sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo al notar toda la sed de sangre que emanaba del albino. Asustada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo, mas solo pudo dar unos pocos pasos antes de encontrarse con Bell de frente como resultado de su agilidad. Bell giró sobre sí mismo y conectó una patada en el abdomen de Hestia lanzándola contra el muero de una tienda cercana.

Hestia chocó contra la pared y rebotó al suelo soltando un grito ahogado por su propio dolor y saliva. Dolía. Su estomago emitía un agudo dolor. Rodeó con su brazo la zona afligida mientras trataba de respirar. El dolor era tan intenso que impedía la entrada de aire en su organismo y a la vez el picor paralizó los músculos del resto del cuerpo.

La diosa tosió una y otra vez mientras recobraba el aliento, no podía creer que el primer miembro de su familia la atacase de esa manera. Bell nunca se habría atrevido a ponerle una mano encima y da igual que tanto hayan discutido, nunca llegaron a las manos. Alzó como pudo la cabeza solo para ver impotente como su agresor se acercaba a ella.

"…Bell… ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?... ¡Contéstame Bell!"

"¡Cállate!" Gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas. Agarró el cabello de la diosa y la forzó a levantarse "¡Deja de llamarme de manera tan familiar!" Apretó su agarre y conectó un puñetazo en la cara de la diosa "¡Todo esto es por culpa de los dioses! ¡¿Creéis que los humanos os pertenecemos?! ¡Dais asco!" Siguió golpeándola una y otra vez. Sin contención. Sin piedad. De nuevo la volvió a estrellarla contra aquella pared. Entre jadeos y locura empezó a soltar susurros "…Si… tan solo no existiesen… si tan solo los dioses nunca hubiesen existido… ella, no… yo… no soy…"

Hestia se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo. Su delicada piel ahora enrojecida, llena de moratones ardía con fuerza. Estaba atónita, no entendía porque su niño estaba lleno de odio y agresividad. Todo lo que podía hacer era temblar expectante viendo la figura humana que ante ella se alzaba en locura.

En ese momento, justo cuando Bell se disponía a rematar a la diosa, una figura apareció. Colocándose entre ellos, su mera presencia bastó para detener la acometida del albino.

Hestia, alzó su mirada y vio la figura de una mujer parada en frente de ella dándole la espalda. Su cabello azabache ondeaba con la brisa de la noche, cuerpo atlético cubierto por una elegante vestimenta hacía gala de una imagen imponente, fantasmal y a la vez hermosa.

"¿Tu eres?" Susurró débilmente Hestia.

La mujer volteó levemente su cabeza y observó a la pequeña deidad de reojo.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Hestia"

Aquella persona no era una desconocida para Hestia, pero tampoco para Bell.

La sed de sangre que emanaba del albino aumentó drásticamente llamando al atención de la susodicha. Fijo su mirada en el albino y curvó sus labios en una maligna sonrisa.

"¿Te acuerdas de mí verdad? Escoria abominable de Cronos" Expresó con un aire de arrogancia insultante, con el que sacó a Bell de sus casillas por completo.

"¡Hécate!" Gritó Bell con furia. Pasó su mano por encima de su Coil haciendo que éste emanase una luz, la cual se dividió en infinitos destellos que viajaron hasta su otra mano y se juntaron tomando la forma de una escopeta recortada con culata incorporada, que a ojos de Hestia le parecía una varita de mago excesivamente gruesa.

Bell usó su nueva arma para efectuar un disparo. La escopeta actuó como amplificador de aura, pero a pesar de ello su ataque fracasó por la repentina aparición de una tercera persona, la cual agarró tanto a Hécate como a Hestia, salvándolas del impacto de aura amplificada que destruyó la pared del centro comercial.

Bell siguió con la mirada los movimientos de aquella persona que salvó a las diosas de su ataque y se las estaba llevando lejos de él mientras las cargaba a ambas en sus brazos. En ese momento, detrás de él una enorme sombra apareció repentinamente lanzando un ataque sorpresa. Por instante, al voltear ligeramente su cabeza, Bell pudo divisar un peño metálico dirigiéndose hacia él con una velocidad vertiginosa impulsada por micro propulsores integrados en el guantelete. Echándose el suelo logró esquivar el ataque. Su movimiento improvisado fue una sorpresa para el asaltante. Al tiempo en que esquivaba el ataque, su aura envolvió el cañón de la escopeta formando una lanza cónica hecha de un flujo constante con la que cercenó el brazo extendido.

El guantelete metálico, separado de su cuerpo, voló hasta estrellarse en el suelo causando una explosión.

Bell rodó sobre el suelo y se alejó unos metros su asaltante, quien al ver su brazo siendo amputado dio un salto hacia atrás. Bell agachó la cabeza evitando que la trayectoria de la hoja del cuchillo de un segundo asaltante le abriese la cabeza. Dando un pequeño salto hacia delante, seguido de una voltereta sobre el suelo, se puso en pie y comenzó a correr en dirección por donde se estaban alejando las diosas. De un salto, Bell esquivó un segundo ataque del agresor logrando pasar por encima de él. Sin embargo, aquél hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarle marchar. Activando unos propulsores en la parte trasera de su coraza cibernética, el hombre se elevó unos pocos metros y descendió en picado golpeando el suelo con el guantelete de su mano restante.

El guantelete emitió un pulso de energía conducido por el suelo. Al alcanzar una distancia considerable, el pulso de energía se transformó en una pared de plasma eléctrico que atrapó tanto a Bell como a sus dos misteriosos asaltantes.

El misterioso subordinado de Hécate se detuvo y bajó a las diosas de sus hombros.

Hestia observó con como Bell estaba siendo atrapado por una jaula de energía. Incapaz de aceptar la situación intentó acercarse a la jaula, pero la firme mano de Hécate agarró la suya deteniéndola.

"¡Espera, Bell esta…!" Gritó Hestia desesperada.

"No te preocupes, Vigo y Aldan lograrán acabar con él" Dijo Hécate interrumpiéndola "Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí" Jaló el brazo de la pequeña diosa antes de que ella tuviese la oportunidad de seguir protestando e hizo un gesto con su cabeza a su subordinado.

Bell se detuvo en seco y observó con curiosidad aquella pared de energía que se extendía componiendo un círculo octogonal con el sujeto del guantelete como eje. No era la primera vez que veía esa técnica, pero pasó demasiado tiempo desde que la vio por última vez. Sabía bien el daño que llegaría a recibir si osaba cruzar la barrera de plasma. Soltando un corto suspiro, el albino se tranquilizó, dio media vuelta y encaró a sus agresores. A pesar de haberse calmado, su sed de sangre no disminuyó en absoluto. Su mirada se posó en ellos y los analizó superficialmente: el primero era (Aldan) un varón blanco de avanzada edad que portaba una armadura cibernética sobre su fornido cuerpo. De la zona amputada colgaban unos cables que soltaban unos líquidos extraños, que no eran muy apreciables por la oscuridad. El brazo que cortó era un miembro robótico. El segundo era (Vigo) un hombre de mediana edad con rasgos asiáticos y vello facial. Vestido con un haori que cubría la mitad de su torso dejando la otra parte al descubierto. Su pelo largo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo bifurcada.

"Que extraño ¿no se supone que debíais de estar muertos, que hacéis estando vivos?" Preguntó el albino con inocencia y curiosidad. Como resultado sus oponentes fruncieron el ceño demostrando su enfado.

"Los hijos de Cronos pagaréis por todo lo que habéis hecho. La destrucción de la familia Hécate y por el exterminio de las demás razas" Dijo Aldan.

"Hablas como si eso fuese algo malo" Contestó Bell blandiendo su arma "¡Nosotros hicimos lo correcto, merecíais ser aniquilados!"

Aldan dio un paso adelante y escupió sus palabras con odio "Mataste a mi mujer y a mis hijos, cabrón"

"No me arrepiento de nada" Contestó Bell.

Cegado por la ira, Aldan se abalanzó en una impetuosa acometida. Para su asombro, Bell apareció en frente suya trazando un arco con la hoja de aura, sin que este se diese cuenta. Pero la oportuna aparición de Vigo salvó su vida, cuando este se acercó a su lado y jaló de su armadura hacia el suelo logrando que la lanza pasase por encima de su cabeza. Luego Vigo puso terreno de por medio alejando a su compañero del albino.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo atacándolo de esa manera. Acaso has olvidado que él que es un superhumano? no puedes simplemente atacarlo directamente y vivir para contarlo!" Regaño Vigo.

Aldan chasqueó su lengua con frustración "Mierda, perdí los estribos por un momento… Ese bastardo" Dijo levantándose.

"Esta vez lo haremos juntos" Dijo Vigo.

"Segunda ofensiva" Dijo Bell.

El chico apunto a los dos subordinados con su lanza. El aura que conformaba el arma se dividió en tres tentáculos de energía. Como si tuviesen vida propia los tentáculos se abalanzaron sobre los dos oponentes. Vigo pateó a su compañero para luego alejarse del impacto que levantó el asfalto fácilmente. Sacó su pistola de repetición y descargó su cargador.

"Libérate" Dijo Bell y el aura solidificada se desvaneció como si fuese humo "Barrera" El aura liberada se concentró en un escudo gigante hexagonal que protegió a su usuario del impacto de las balas. Al terminar la cobertura, el escudo de energía se fragmentó en pedazos que fueron proyectados hacia Lingo. En ese momento Aldan se abalanzó sobre su compañero activó una poderosa barrera de energía de plasma llamada Wideguard, la cual paró sin problemas los proyectiles. "Activación remota" El siguiente comando que pronunció Bell hizo que desde el suelo emergieran dos tentáculos de aura que hirieron a ambos asaltantes en un ataque sorpresa que apenas pudo ser esquivado por acto de reflejo de los mismos.

Bell se acercó a Vigo. Descargó un portentoso ataque con la hoja de su lanza nuevamente formada. Vigo bloqueó su ataque con éxito usando su arma blanca, inmediatamente después sacó una pistola y apuntó a la cabeza del albino, pero Bell desvió el cañón con su mano haciendo errar el disparo.

Aldan saltó sobre ellos cargando los microreactores de su segundo guantelete. Bell conectó una patada en el abdomen de Vigo, al mismo tiempo extendió su brazo y agarró la parte superior de su haori para evitar que Vigo se alejase. Giró sobre si mismo y estampó a Vigo sobre Aldan antes de que este pudiese alcanzarle. Luego les apuntó con su lanza y descargó un disparo. Aldan volvió a activar su Wideguard, pero el disparo atravesó la barrera, el costado de Vigo y el estomago de Aldan en su trayectoria. Ambos cayeron unos metros de Bell dejando un rastro de su sangre combinada.

"Vamos a considerar seriamente retirarnos" Sugirió Vigo en un tono jadeante mientras tapaba su herida con la palma se su mano.

"¡No!" Grito Aldan con todas sus fuerzas "¡No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Él está solo, no van a llegar refuerzos, es la ocasión que estábamos esperando!"

"¡Abre los ojos, es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos!" Contestó Vigo en voz alta "Si seguimos combatiendo él va…"

En ese momento su discusión de vio interrumpida por un destello de luz. El aura de Bell se tornó visible en forma de un manto brillante compuesto por un flujo continuo de energía que envolvía al usuario al tiempo que libraba ondas en forma de pulsos que sonaban como un repique de campanas.

"¿Oís las campanas? Dictan vuestro final" Expresó el albino en un tono amenazante.

La atmosfera de la batalla cambió por completo. La jaula de plasma que en un principio sirvió para encerrar a Bell y restringir sus movimientos, se había convertido en una prisión que impedía a su usuario escapar, habían caído en su propia trampa.

Vigo observó por un momento a su compañero. Se veía tan ansioso, pero a la vez preocupado. Con determinación dio un paso adelante.

"Aldan. Estamos en una situación de desventaja extrema. Pero si lo que quieres es seguir luchando entonces déjame ir a la vanguardia, tu ocúpate de hacer de soporte"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerle frente"

Con su machete en su mano y la pistola de repetición en la otra, acometió con valentía con una velocidad bastante alta. Bell esquivó la acometida con su agilidad aumentada y apareció detrás de Vigo descargando su ataque, pero la barrera de Aldan se interpuso entre ellos dando tiempo a Vigo para contratacar. Bell retrocedió, concentró su energía y se lanzó al ataque. Aldan se unió a su compañero y juntos arremetieron en un último asalto. El choque de ambas fuerzas desencadenó una serie de explosiones a lo largo de toda la calle.

A lo largo del camino, ya no se apreciaban edificios, solo vehículos de diversas formas y tamaños, cada cual más extraños que el anterior. Hestia, Hécate y su subordinado llegaron a un gigantesco túnel. En frente de ellos había un cartel que ponía "¡Peligro! Acueducto subterráneo en obras. Solo personal autorizado"

"Ya queda poco, en marcha" Dijo Hécate.

"Espera" Dijo Hestia llamando la atención de los presentes "Yo voy a regresar"

Hécate la miró estupefacta "¿Qué estás diciendo?" Preguntó.

"¡No puedo abandonar a Bell!" Gritó la pequeña diosa.

"¿Vas a volver, acaso te has vuelto loca?"

Hestia se dio la vuelta, pero en el momento en que intentó correr sus piernas flaquearon y la diosa se desplomó sobre el suelo. El dolor, el cansancio y las heridas estaban pasando factura a su cuerpo, el cual había llegado a su límite. Aun así su determinación no cedió y ella se arrastró por el suelo.

Hécate se acercó a ella "¿A donde vas a ir en tu estado?" no recibió respuesta a su pregunta "Dime Hestia ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por alguien como él?"

Hestia rodó sus ojos hacia Hécate y sonrió "Porque él es mi familia" fue lo último que contestó antes de caer inconsciente.

"No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo" Dijo Hécate mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Kizu, hazte cargo de ella. Seguiremos con el plan previsto"

Aquél hombre se acercó y cargó a la inconsciente diosa en sus brazos y siguió a su diosa adentrándose en el oscuro túnel.

Una vez dentro, Hécate sacó una pequeña linterna que iluminó el camino. Ambos llegaron hasta una esquina donde había una entrada oculta. Aquella entrada conducía a un pasadizo. Tras varios minutos caminando se oyeron unas pisadas provenientes del lado opuesto.

"Señora, deténgase" Dijo Kizu.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Hécate en un tono desconfiado.

"Manténgase detrás de mí"

El subordinado dejó a Hestia a cargo de su diosa y avanzó unos pasos. Dos sombras juntas se apreciaron en la oscuridad. De los antebrazos de Kizu surgieron dos largas navajas. El sujeto se dispuso a atacar, pero se detuvo al reconocer a aquellas dos personas.

"¡Aldan! ¡Vigo!" Gritó Hécate nada más verlos. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraban.

Los dos estaban llenos de heridas que no paraban de emanar sangre. Apenas podían avanzar sin la ayuda del otro. Aunque ambos estaban heridos el estado de Aldan era mucho peor que el de Vigo.

Hécate corrió hacia ellos llena de angustia y preocupación.

"¿Qué os ha pasado?" Preguntó observándoles de arriba abajo "Aldan, tu brazo…"

"Estoy bien" Contestó Aldan con un tono de voz muy débil.

"¿Habéis podido acabar con el objetivo?" Preguntó Kizu acercándose a ellos.

Vigo negó con la cabeza "Estaba demasiado cargado, no pudimos hacer gran cosa"

"Da igual, tenemos que curaros" Dijo Hécate ayudando a cargar a Aldan.

"Hécate, puedo llevarlo yo solo, no hace falta que se ensucie" Dijo Vigo.

"No voy a dejar que más de mis hijos mueran. ¡Vamos, estamos cerca!" Expresó con determinación.

"Entendido" Contestaron Vigo y Kizu al mismo tiempo.

Avanzando por aquel oscuro lugar, la familia de Hécate desapareció entre las sombras.

La fría brisa de la noche se deslizó entre los escombros de la calle. Las fachadas de los edificios estaban resquebrajadas junto con los cristales de sus ventanas y escaparates. Grandes cráteres levantaban el pavimento y el asfalto. Las farolas estaban dobladas y sus bombillas, fundidas. En el centro de todo ese desastre, una figura se alzaba mirando el cielo. No presentaba daño alguno en su piel ni en su ropa. Él era el único que permanecía intacto, como una flor en un páramo escarpado.

Bell soltó un fuerte suspiro. Activó su Coil y su arma se desintegró en diminutas luces que retornaron al lugar del cual había salido.

"Vaya día" Dijo en voz alta "Me ha pasado de todo" Estiró sus brazos y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa sin importarle lo más mínimo en el estado que había dejado la calle "No puedo tener ni un día libre tranquilo. Oh, cierto tengo que contarle lo que ha sucedido"

Activó de nuevo su Coil haciendo emerger una ventana con el símbolo de un auricular verde debajo de un nombre. Por un segundo el chico se detuvo a pulsar el icono al recordar la cara de aquella diosa que se acercó a él. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió hacerlo. El sonido de la llamada entrante se había establecido. Una voz proveniente del Coil le llamó por su nombre. Con una mirada vacía y un tono de voz carente de emociones el albino decidió contestar.

Abandonó la calle al oír el sonido de las sirenas, que se acercaban al lugar.


End file.
